Niou's Tshirt Collection
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: Yagyuu admires Niou for his crazy, obnoxious, and brilliant T-shirt collection.


**Hello there! Please enjoy this fan fic, read, and review! =D**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

**Yagyuu, in some ways, admires Niou. Especially his T-Shirt collection.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yagyuu, to some extent, admired Niou. He admired his determination. His spirit. His sometimes sick sense of humor. The fact that he could hold his own. That is, until the white haired boy was moaning under him. Yagyuu loved how Niou just fell apart in his arms, showing his true, insecure side. Yagyuu loved the fact that when the two boys switched places, he could look at Niou and see a copy of himself. Niou was admirable in many ways. But, one of the most interesting things about Niou, by far, was the boy's T-shirt collection. It was outrageous.

Yagyuu could remember every single T-shirt Niou had ever worn around him. And then some that he hadn't actually worn.

One of Niou's shirts was black, and in yellow, green, blue letters, it said, "Let's go back to my place (For sex)".

Another was dark grey, with a black, light grey, and white rainbow on it. Underneath, it said, "STRAIGHT"

There was another that simply said, "I didn't come here to impress none of you mother fuckers"

Niou's t-shirt collection was absolutely crazy. Each t-shirt was more inappropriate then the last. Each one described the young boy in a different way.

There was one with a chick on a stripper pole on the front, with the words, "I support single moms"

On the front of one of them, it said, "Free hugs". On the back, it said, "World Champion Slut Hugger".

One of Yagyuu's favorites, though he'd never tell Niou this, said, "Yes, my t-shirt does say fuck on it. It also says cunt, twat, and machine washable".

Another one of Yagyuu's favorites, once again, he'd never tell Niou this, says, "I didn't buy this shirt because it says fuck on it. I bought it because it says fuck on it twice."

There was one Yagyuu remembered in particular. Niou had never worn it before, but Yagyuu had seen it in his closet. On the front, it said, "There are 2 people fucking on the back of this shirt". And on the back, it said, "Just kidding, believe in Jesus".

Sometimes, Yagyuu would go shopping with Niou. And when ever the white haired boy went shopping, he always bought at least one new t-shirt. Once, Niou bought one that said, "Save Gas, Ride the Handicapped".

Yagyuu once bought Niou a t-shirt for his birthday. It said, "Only YOU can prevent Forest Fires! Which is good, because I have shit to do". Niou absolutely loved it.

There were a couple more Yagyuu could remember right off the bat. One of them had the Pi sign on it, them "MP" after. Translation: "Pimp". There was another that had purple oranges that said, "Purples". Then there was a black one that said, "Words on a shirt" in orange letters.

Niou also had a shirt that said, "Pancakes". Simple and sweet. Then, there was another that said, "I stole this shirt from a homeless guy. Why he had a shirt that said this, I'll never know."

Yagyuu loved all of Niou's shirts. They were stupid, random, and senseless. They were all. Totally. Niou.

There was one that said, "Let's fight some ballerinas" Once again, totally random. Totally Niou.

Niou once bought Yagyuu a random t-shirt. It said, "This is my clone". Niou had one that said the exact same thing.

There was a shirt somewhere in the back of Niou's closet that said, "I still take bubble gum medicine".

Niou tried to give Yagyuu a shirt that said, "Is that a banana in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?", but Yagyuu would except it. Niou ended up keeping it.

Niou's favorite shirt of all time was one that, on the front said, "Guess what I did last night?", and the back said, "YOUR MOM".

"Under house arrest. (You didn't see me here)" Was another of Yagyuu's favorites. Niou wore it all the time. He also had one that said, "You look like a cross between me and your mom", which was one of Niou's favorites.

Yagyuu loved all of Niou's stupid, inappropriate, and witty t-shirts. He admired the fact that Niou actually wore them in public. But, Yagyuu still preferred Niou with his shirt _off._


End file.
